Nasi Goreng ala Chef June
by Furasawa99
Summary: Song Mino yang ada urusan dengan member WINNER yang lain meninggalkan adiknya Song Yunhyeong di rumah. Member iKON datang untuk main di rumah Yunhyeong selagi Mino pergi. Bobby yang kelaparan karena tak ada persediaan makanan di rumah Yunhyeong membuat Chanwoo berinisiatif untuk mengisi perut hyungnya itu. Lalu June disini ngapain? Warning: Mino-Yunhyeong Song Brothers, Gaje. RnR.


**Disclaimers:**

WINNER © YG Ent

iKON © YG Ent

Lee Hee © WINNER's Seunghoon

.

.

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

.

.

Song Mino yang sedang bersantai di Minggu paginya membaringkan diri di atas sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Sambil menyaksikan acara pagi di _tv_ nya dia menyantap roti dan susu untuk sarapannya. Kemudian didengarnya ada panggilan masuk dari sebuah ponsel yang ada di atas meja dekat sofanya.

"Yoyo- _ya_! Ponselmu berbunyi." Teriak Mino masih dengan posisinya yang sekarang.

Song Yunhyng sang _dongsaeng_ pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk menghampiri kakaknya di ruang tengah.

" _Hyung_?" Panggil Yunhyeong pada kakaknya yang masih berbaring santai di atas sofa.

"Itu ponselmu." Lanjut Yunhyeong yang membuat Mino sontak terbatuk saat hendak menelan rotinya.

"Ah, kau benar." Sahut Mino yang _jawdrop_ begitu melihat ponselnya sudah bermenit-menit berbunyi.

Yunhyeong pun menghela napas dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Tak lupa dia memungut ponselnya yang terbaring manis di sebelah meja _tv_.

'Harusnya dia tidak lupa bunyi nada dering ponselnya.' Batin Yunhyeong _sweatdrop_.

Mino yang sejak tadi menatap layar ponselnya pun akhirnya menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Halo."

" _Kenapa lama sekali angkatnya, huh?!_ "

"Mian, Seunghoon- _hyung_. Ada apa?"

" _Tolong belikan makanan anjing di pet shop dekat rumahmu._ _Persediaan milik Lee Hee sudah mau habis. Nanti diantarkan ya._ "

"Huh? Kenapa tidak _hyung_ saja? Ini kan hari Minggu, aku mau istira-"

"Jangan datang ke acara makan-makan di rumah Kang Seungyoon siang ini kalau kau tidak belikan makanan Lee Hee di _pet shop_ dekat rumahmu itu, Song Mino."

"Ck, baiklah nanti aku belikan. Kalau begitu beli yang kemasan plastik atau kaleng?"

"Kemasan kaleng saja, makanan anjing kemasan kaleng di _pet shop_ dekat rumahmu itu murah. Lee Hee juga suka. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

NUT NUT NUT

"Walau murah tetap saja mahal bagiku karena tetap pakai ongkos antar ke rumahmu." Gerutu Mino.

Mino pun meneguk susunya sampai habis kemudian menaruh piring dan gelasnya ke wastafel dapur. Lalu dia mengambil jaketnya di sofa dan bersiap memakai sepatunya.

"Mino- _hyung_ mau kemana?" Tanya Yunhyeong yang keluar kamar dan menduduki diri di sofa tempat Mino tadi duduk.

Dipandangnya sang _hyung_ yang berpakaian seperti akan ke suatu tempat.

"Cuma pergi sebentar." Jawab Mino sekenanya

CKLEK

"Nanti siang teman-temanku main kesini, hyung." Ujar Yunhyeong menghentikan pergerakan Mino yang baru membuka pintu rumah.

"Yasudah, memang kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ pulang nanti bawakan makanan ya. _Snack_ misalnya." Pinta Yunhyeong sambil memberi senyum manis pada Mino.

Mino pun hanya menghela napas kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

 _From: Seunghoon-hyung_

 _Belikan tiga kaleng makanan untuk Lee Hee. Antarkan saja ke rumah Seungyoon, nanti disana aku ganti uangmu._

Setelah melihat sms masuk dari Lee Seunghoon, Song Mino yang sudah berada di dalam _pet shop_ ini pun mengambil tiga kaleng makanan anjing.

.

.

.

 _Song Mino_ yang kini tiba di rumahnya pun menaruh tiga kaleng makanan anjingnya di dapur. Menunggu waktunya untuk berangkat ke rumah Seungyoon. Sampai akhirnya dia teringat satu hal.

 _"Hyung pulang nanti bawakan makanan ya. Snack misalnya."_

DEG

'Aku lupa mampir ke _minimarket_ beli makanan.' Batin Mino tersentak karena melupakan satu hal.

"Ah, tapi bocah-bocah ingusan itu memangnya mau apa? Sampai harus aku yang susah-susah beli makanan." Gumam Mino acuh tak acuh.

 _From: Seungyoon_

 _Mino-hyung, waktu acara makan-makannya dimajukan. Jinwoo-hyung ada urusan siang ini jadi kalau kalian mau datang sekarang juga bisa. Eommaku masak banyak loh._

Sms masuk dari Seungyoon membuat Mino senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia pun segera ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Lupakan mandi, dia akan pergi sekarang tanpa mandi dulu. Bagi dia karismanya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat keren bahkan walau tidak mandi sekalipun.

"Yoyo- _ya_! Aku pergi."

"MINO-HYUNG MAU KEMANA?" Teriak Yunhyeong yang berlari menghampiri Mino di ambang pintu.

Dapat tercium oleh Mino aroma _parfum_ menyeruak di sekujur tubuh adiknya itu. Rupanya Yunhyeong baru selesai mandi.

"Aku mau ke rumah Seungyoon- _ah_."

"Kalau begitu mana makananku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yunhyeong membuat Mino teringat satu hal dan langsung berlari ke dapur. Diambilnya selembar kantong plastik dan dimasukannya makanan Lee Hee pesanan Seunghoon. Saking terburu-buru, tak disadarinya label merk pada kemasan kaleng itu terlepas.

"Mino-hyung? Aku tanya makananku mana?" Ulang Yunhyeong yang masih diabaikan Mino yang kini berlari keluar terburu-buru.

Tanpa Mino sadari sekaleng makanan anjing tertinggal di meja dapur.

'Ya ampun, pasti dia lupa lagi.' Batin Yunhyeong yang sebal karena kakaknya lupa beli _snack_.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya di atas sofa ruang tengah mendengar bel pintu berbunyi.

CKLEK

"Yoyo- _hyung_ , kami datang." Ujar Chanwoo riang.

Chanwoo datang bersama Jinhwan, Bobby, B.I, Donghyuk, dan June.

"Eh? Kalian datang sekarang? Ayo masuk." Ajak Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong mengajak keenam temannya duduk di ruang tengah dan menyalakan _tv_.

" _Chingudeul_ , tadi aku titip dibelikan makanan untuk cemilan kita tapi Mino- _hyung_ lupa." Ucap Yunhyeong yang datang dari dapur membawakan minuman.

"Kakakmu itu masih saja ceroboh." Ujar B.I sambil menggelengkan kepala yang dibalas terangkatnya bahu Yunhyeong.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke _minimarket_ sekarang? _Minimarket_ dekat rumahmu sudah buka kan, Yoyo- _ya_?" Tawar Jinhwan

"Aku rasa sudah." Sahut Yunhyeong.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Aku juga ikut." Ucap Donghyuk sambil berdiri dari sofa.

Yunhyeong bersama Jinhwan dan Donghyuk pun berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan memakai alas kaki mereka.

"Kalian berempat jaga rumahku baik-baik ya!" Teriak Yunhyeong dari ambang pintu.

.

.

.

KUCRUK KUCRUK KUCRUK KUCRUK

"Ada suara dengkuran singa." Celetuk June memecah keheningan.

"Itu suara perut lapar, _hyung_." Ralat Chanwoo sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Yang sabar ya, Bobby- _ya_. Yoyo- _hyung_ belum selesai belanja." Ujar Hanbin sambil menepuk pundak Bobby yang terlihat meratapi nasib perutnya di atas sofa.

"Huwaaa tapi aku sudah lapar." Keluh Bobby sambil mengusap perutnya.

Chanwoo pun berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah dapur rumah Yunhyeong. June dan B.I yang melihatnya kini saling berpandangan. Seolah B.I memberi tatapan yang mengatakan 'Lihat dia! Dan jangan sampai dia merusak dapur orang.', June pun menghela napas dan bergegas menghampiri Chanwoo di dapur.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya June yang heran melihat Chanwoo celingukan di dapur.

"Aku mau masak sesuatu untuk Bobby- _hyung_." Jawab Chanwoo masih sambil celingukan melihat isi kulkas.

"Tapi sepertinya dapur ini bersih sekali, tidak ada bumbu apa-apa." Lanjut Chanwoo yang mungkin saja langsung mendapat tendangan dari Song Mino andai dia ada disini sekarang.

June yang melihat sekaleng _sesuatu_ di pinggir meja dapur pun memungutnya. Dia pun menggeser Chanwoo untuk minggir dan mengambil alih dapur. Diambilnya penggorengan dan _spatula_. Kemudian June menghampiri _rice cooker_ dan dilihatnya ada nasinya. Setelah menyadari dia mendapatkan ide cemerlang, June tersenyum sendiri.

" _Hyung_ mau apa?" Tanya Chanwoo yang heran dengan senyuman June

"Aku akan membuat nasi goreng." Jawabnya sambil membuka kemasan kaleng _sesuatu_ yang dianggapnya sebagai bumbu.

Dan saat dia buka isinya ternyata seperti daging yang sudah dihaluskan. Chanwoo yang melihatnya pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Itu terlihat seperti-"

"Kornet." June memotong perkataan Chanwoo.

Kemudian digorengnya _sesuatu_ itu dan dimasukkannya sepiring nasi ke dalamnya.

" _Hyu_ - _hyung_! Kau sedang buat apa?" Tanya Chanwoo yang agak panik.

"Nasi goreng kornet." Jawab June sekenanya.

Setelah terlihat matang, June menyajikannya di atas piring. Tanpa disadarinya seseorang datang dari arah ruang tengah dengan liur yang hampir menetes.

"HUWAAA JUNE- _YA_ KAU MEMBUATKANKU NASI GORENG?!" Jerit Bobby histeris sekaligus terharu.

Bobby pun melahapnya tepat setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruang makan. Bobby melahapnya sampai piring itu bersih. June tersenyum bangga melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kalian tidak bercanda kan?"

"Itu benar Jinhwan- _hyung_. Bobby- _hyung_ muntah-muntah tidak jelas setelah makan nasi goreng buatan June- _hyung_." Jawab Chanwoo membenarkan cerita B.I.

"Hey, aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak memasukan tambahan bumbu apapun di dalamnya." Sahut June yang merasa namanya tercemar.

"Dan sejak itu Bobby- _ya_ tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi dan terus muntah-muntah seperti itu?" Tanya Yunhyeong setengah tak percaya.

Chanwoo dan B.I mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Mino yang baru tiba usai makan-makan bersama teman-temannya di rumah Seungyoon.

" _Ne_ , selamat datang _hyung_." Sahut Yunhyeong dari ruang tengah.

Seunghoon yang tiba bersama Mino pun langsung berjalan ke arah dapur, sedangkan Mino menghampiri _dongsaeng_ nya di ruang tengah.

"Muka kalian kenapa pada pucat begitu?" Tanya Mino sambil menempatkan punggung tangannya di kening Donghyuk yang ada di dekatnya.

"MINO- _YA_! KENAPA KALENG MAKANANNYA SUDAH KOSONG BEGINI?" Tanya Seunghoon yang berteriak dari dapur.

Mendengar teriakan itu membuat Mino langsung bergegas menghampiri Seunghoon di dapur. Yunhyeong yang penasaran pun ikut kesana disusul June dan Chanwoo yang sudah punya perasaan tidak enak.

"Eh? Itu? Itu tadi sudah ku pakai untuk memasak nasi goreng kornet untuk Bobby- _hyung_." Ujar June kembali memecah keheningan.

Mino yang mendengarnya pun _jawdrop_. Seakan-akan tulang rahang bawahnya akan lepas dari tengkoraknya.

"Sudah kau pakai? Untuk nasi goreng? Kornet?" Tanya Seunghoon berturut-turut.

Chanwoo pun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau membuat nasi goreng untuk _hyung_ mu menggunakan makanan anjing milik Lee Hee-ku?" Ujar Seunghoon yang membuat Donghyuk, Chanwoo, Jinhwan, B.I, June, dan Yunhyeong _jawdrop_ tak kalah lebar dari Mino.

GUBRAKK

"Aaa.."

Bobby yang usai memuntahkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi selama lebih dari seperempat jam pun jatuh pingsan menyadari semua yang didengarnya di dapur.

.

.

.

Setelah Bobby bangun dari ketidaksadarannya, B.I pun mengusulkan untuk membawa Bobby cepat pulang supaya keadaannya membaik. Setelah menyaksikan June yang mendapat ceramah panjang dari Lee Seunghoon, mereka pun pamit pada Song Yunhyeong dan Song Mino untuk langsung pulang.

" _Mianhae_ , Bobby- _hyung_." Ucap June sambil menggenggam lengan Bobby yang sedang mengemudi.

"Minta maaf dengan benar, June- _ya_." Sahut B.I yang bergelak bersama Donghyuk di jok belakang.

"Hn, _mian_ , Bobby- _hyung_. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, _mian_." Ulang June sambil memasang raut penyesalan.

" _'_ _Mian, mian'_ , kau pikir lirik lagu?!"

Tak lama, tawa B.I dan Donghyuk terdengar menyusul ucapan Bobby.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Fura bikin fict gaje lagi

Di awal A.N, Fura mau sampaikan kalau fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu iKON yang berjudul Apology *oke ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali*

Dan selanjutnya Fura mau sampaikan permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau isi fict ini tak sesomplak judulnya ataupun summary-nya. _Mianhae.._

Terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan baca baik yang sekedar numpang lewat maupun yang tanpa sengaja nyasar kesini *bow*

Semoga kalian terhibur, Fura pamit dulu.. ^o^

 ** _Mind to Review?_**


End file.
